Medal
The''' Medal''' is an item obtained primarily via Extra Operations, Events, and some Quests. They can be exchanged for certain rewards. Usage Medals can be exchanged for rewards by going to the Item (アイテム) menu on the naval base UI. There are three options available for exchanging: Blueprint, Improvement Materials, and Resources. 1. Blueprint *4 medals can be exchanged for a blueprint *This is currently the only way to obtain blueprints in-game. 2. Improvement Materials *Each medal can be exchanged for 4 improvement materials. 3. Resources *Each medal can be exchanged for 300 of each resource, and 2 buckets. 4. Quests *Currently there are two arsenal quests (F35, F36) that consumes medals. ;More information can be found here How to obtain Extra Operations Every month, players can obtain a medal for depleting the health bar of most (but not all) extra operation maps. Currently 1-5, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5, 5-5 and 6-5 provide a medal upon depleting their health bar, giving 6 medals in total if all are cleared within the month. The bars reset to full at 23:59JST of the last day of each month, allowing for medals to be obtained again. Events Starting from the Spring 2014 event, medals are rewarded for the completion of some event maps. Note that not all event maps will reward a medal upon completion, and some maps may require clearing on a harder difficulty to obtain one, while some maps may even reward two medals for clearing on a harder difficulty. Quests * B33, B63, B65, and B131 give one medal upon completion. * A88, B100, B101, B102, B115, B119, B121, B122, B125, B128, Bq5, Bq7, C20, C21, C23, F54, F55, F56, F57 and F59 offer a choice between a medal and another item(s) upon completion. ** F55, Bq5, and Bq7 are Quarterly quests. * B117, B131, and B132 offer a choice between two medals and another item(s) upon completion. Blueprint Usage See also: Blueprint priority - Reddit intermediate players' guide Blueprints are needed by some ships in order to remodel. Ships that require Blueprints to remodel are usually very strong, comes with rare equipment or have their own special uses which differentiates them from the other ships. As of 12th July 2018, there are 36 remodels which require a blueprint, thus requiring 160 medals in total. First Class Medal Starting from the Winter 2015 event, the First Class Medal '''(Also known as the Class A Medal) is rewarded to players who have cleared the final map of the event on 甲 (Hard) difficulty. While this medal is held in the inventory, it is shown to others when they see your profile in ranking, along with the amount the player is carrying. First-Class medals cannot be exchanged for the same rewards as a regular medal, but can be exchanged for all of the following: * 10,000 Fuel * 10 Improvement Materials * 10 Development Materials * 10 Large Furniture Boxes However, keep in mind that if the medal is used/consumed, the medal marker on the profile will '''disappear. Given its rarity, players may prefer to keep it instead. See Also * Related quests for obtaining the item/equipment by Minhfongboy Category:Example Category:Help Category:Game System Category:Game Mechanics Category:Special Items